You Earned It
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Niles professes his gratitude toward Camilla and shows how much his employment means to him. Bath Bathing Candles Tub Flirt Back Rub Happy Ending In Heat Rutting Ovulating Fingering Clit Play Penetration Cervix Fold Half Press Hold Ass Play Prostate Intrusion Interruption Squirting Female Orgasm Cum Fill Blow Job


Scene opens in a large room with a bath tub in the center. The rim of the tub is surrounded by lit candles. Camilla is laying in the tub, eyes closed. The entrance door slowly creaks open. Niles pokes his head through the crack.

"Lady Camilla?" he says. "Are you awake?"

"Of course," she responds, "I never have time to sleep."

"Always on guard," Niles smirks. "I admire that about you."

"Thank you, Niles," Camilla responds. "You have no idea what it means to me, knowing my family has you. You do so much for us, with little to no reward."

"Well thank you, Lady Camilla. It's an honor to serve your family and be a part of it. And that is reward enough."

"Oh Niles, such the modest man."

"I certainly hope not," he responds. "I've never been one for modesty."

"In that case," Camilla says, standing up, "hand me a towel."

"Of course," Niles replies, taking a moment to watch the warm water rush down her naked body, before walking over to a table behind him. "You know, I've always thought you were the most beautiful female I ever met."

"Thank you, Niles," Camilla responds.

"Oh no need, m'lady," he retorts, grabbing a towel and walking over to her. "Any sane man would think the same."

"I highly doubt that, Niles," she smiles, quickly drying herself off, tossing the towel aside and sauntering over to a couch, resting on it belly-down. "But please...tell me more."

"Well...sometimes I worry about you."

Camilla gives Niles a puzzled look.

"What does that have to do with my beauty?"

"Camilla, you are of that age where you should be looking for a nice young man to settle down with."

"Settle down?"

"Yes. A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be gallivanting around on a dragon with her war-torn family. She should be safe at home, warm and clean."

"Niles..." she smiles, "...are you flirting with me?"

"I, uhh..." Niles stutters "...it is not my place to have romantic conversational intercourse with a royal such as you, Lady Camilla."

"I see," Camilla smiles. "Niles, give me a back rub."

"As you wish, m'lady. May I remove some clothing for comfortability?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiles. Niles removes all clothing but his undergarments and kneels on top of Camilla. He blows on his hands in a crude attempt to warm them, before placing them on her back. The initial sensation causes Camilla to shiver.

"I apologize for my cold exterior."

"Don't...it's not the real you..." Niles begins rubbing his hands over Camilla's pale backside, adding pressure as she indicates tight areas. "I will admit, Niles...I do see you as a member of the family...like a close brother I can trust with my deep secrets and troubles."

"Well, thank you, m'lady. I do feel the love from you all, and I need not remind you that I'm here for you, forever indebted as a ear to hear and a shoulder to cry on."

"Good," she responds. "I don't know a single other person who could help me with this."

"I certainly try my best, m'lady."

Camilla takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I have been in heat this past few days."

Niles stops massaging her back.

"...Permission to speak freely, m'lady?"

"Go ahead."

"It's more noticeable than you think."

"Oh..." Camilla sighs.

"But," Niles continues, "that's not a bad thing, I suppose."

"It's so embarrassing," Camilla blushes. "I wish I could just put out this fire inside of me."

"Rather than put it out, sometimes it's easier to just feed the fire and let it run its course," Niles says, moving his hands closer to her opening. "So tell me...do you have the urges often?"

"It comes and goes," she responds. "Although lately it's been somewhat impossible to ignore."

"Is there anything I can assist with?"

"Fix it, Niles," she commands. "Make it go away."

"So be it."

Niles slides his fingers inside Camilla's warm hole. He explores around her wet folds, pressing his thumb around her clit. Camilla pants heavily, feeling his fingers move around.

"A little r-rough, don't you think?" Camilla stutters.

"Sometimes a little aggressive behavior can help," Niles says. "Although, I do have to admit, it is just an honor to be inside your chambers."

Camilla bites her lips as she smile at the sensual play on words.

"It will take more than sweet nothings in my ear to quench my thirst."

Niles immediately pulls his hand away from her body.

"Then what do you wish for?"

Camilla flips over and leans into Niles, grabbing hold of his undergarment.

"You."

Niles smirks and kisses Camilla, who unties and slides his cotton undergarments down, exposing his hardened member. He stands up, tossing the clothing aside.

"As you wish," he responds, grabbing hold of her ankles and folding her in half as he gets back on top of her.

"Have you ever done this before, Niles?" Camilla asks.

"Done what, m'lady?"

"Made love to a royal?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not," she happily replies.

Niles shifts his hips and angles his erection towards her wet pussy. Camilla takes a deep breath as he slowly slides it in, exhaling slowly as it fills her. His penetration ends as their hips press against each other.

"How much do you trust me?" Niles asks, shimmying his midsection from left to right.

"I t-told y-you... Camilla responds, stuttering as she feels the tip of his dick massage her cervix. "L-like a bro-other..."

"And I see you as my big sister...does that make this wrong?"

Camilla grabs Niles' body, pulling it close to her and kissing him.

"What's so strange about a down-home family romance?"

Niles and Camilla share a smile then immediately go back to kissing passionately. Nile begins thrusting his hips, sliding his dick in and out of Camilla. Their pleasure builds, the two of them grunting and groaning all the while.

"Camilla," Niles exhales, "I am afraid that I may be getting close to my end."

"If you finish before I do," Camilla angrily replies, "I swear to the Gods, I'll have your balls for breakfast!"

"Idle threats won't make me cum any less," Niles groans back at her. "You'll have to be more clever than that."

Camilla grabs hold of his buttcheeks, parting them and forcing her middle fingers inside his tight asshole. Niles grunts as she massages his prostate.

"Then I'll do you one better," she sighs in his ears. "Care if I push your buttons a bit?"

"Fuck!" Niles groans, feeling the forceful penetration and tingling sensation from inside him.

Suddenly, the door flies open, making a loud banging noise against the wall. Leo scowls as he sees his sister and personal caretaker in the throws of passion.

"Must you two always use your free time so frivolously?" he asks. "Some of us do require your assistance from time to time."

"My apologies," Niles responds, somewhat reset from the surprise but still continuing his thrusting. "I'll try and be more thoughtful next time. As such, I'll be with you in just a minute. I do believe I'm about to finish my current workload."

"Ugh," Leo scoffs. "I'll be in my room when you're...done." He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, Leo," Camilla sighs, "he may be my brother but he can be such a pain."

"So it would seem," Niles comments. "But he just enjoys being cared for and looked after. Much like yourself."

"I don't need to be looked after!" Camilla interjects, squeezing her walls tight around his pulsating dick.

"Of course, M'lady," he responds, clenching his teeth. "My apologies."

"Now...let's try and forget about his intrusion."

"Yes, m'lady."

Niles thrusts harder and deeper, feeling his orgasm build once again. Camilla lets her head go limp as the pleasure overcomes her mind and body. Niles tenses up as he spills his seed into Camilla's body. Camilla can only gasp as she feels her womb getting drenched with the warm liquid. Niles thrusts hard again, getting in sync with the pulses of his cock.

"Oh Niles!" Camilla screams as she orgasms to the point of squirting. "I'm cumming!"

"Camilla!" Niles yells back. "It feels like a warm waterfall!"

The two of them continue their lovemaking session as the sun falls down past the horizon, eventually stopping out of pure exhaustion. Niles' dick slides out of Camilla from all the liquid inside her.

"Oh Niles...that's just what I needed...thank you..."

"My dearest Camilla...no thanks are needed...you earned it..." Camilla snuggles up to him, resting her head on his shoulder, rubbing his semi-erect cock with her fingers. "So tell me...were you truly in heat or was that all just a clever ruse?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not...but it does make one wonder...do you see me as a brother or a lover, in all honesty?"

"What difference does it make?" she replies, sliding her body down between his legs.

"I guess none...none at all..." he happily sighs, relaxing his body while feeling the warm sensations of Camilla's tongue.

-THE END-


End file.
